


i’d rather have you than silver and gold

by starsandroses



Series: all is merry and bright [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation mentions, SO, Sanders Sides Holiday Month 2019, analogince is a good ship, guardian angel roman, hiding presents, i love them, set in the “golden eyes and angels wings” verse, virgil is determined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandroses/pseuds/starsandroses
Summary: It’s Roman’s first Christmas with Virgil and Logan since he was reincarnated, Virgil is determined to hide Logan’s presents from him, and Logan just loves his boyfriends.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: all is merry and bright [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569862
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98





	i’d rather have you than silver and gold

**Author's Note:**

> day twelve, the final day of @sandersidescelebration’s holiday prompts, and today’s is: hiding presents!
> 
> This fic is set in the same universe as golden eyes an angels wings! it’s not a direct sequel, but it’s some fluff set in the verse! 
> 
> (And if it’s a direct sequel you crave.... keep your eyes out!)

“Oh, worm. The telescope for Logan came in, Ro.” For once, Virgil’s loudest boyfriend was quiet. “Ro? Roman!”

“Boo!” Suddenly, Something touched Virgil’s shoulders, and he jumped. If he didn’t recognize the voice, he probably would have decked the person, but alas, he knew who it was. Virgil turned around, and looked down into a pair of familiar golden eyes. 

“You’re the worst, you know? Also, your eyes are glowing through your contacts. Again.”

The guardian angel rolled his eyes, and they slowly returned to the green of the contacts. “You’re no fun!”

“God, why did we raise you from the dead?”

Roman pouted, and Virgil couldn’t help but smile at him. Even though he would never admit it- he had a reputation- bringing the angel back was one of the best things that ever happened to him. It had only been a little over a year since Roman’s ‘rebirth’ (that was the term Declan and Patton used) but Virgil couldn’t imagine living without Roman, without listening to him obsess over all the Disney movies he had missed and all the broadway shows that were new for him, without seeing eyes that would break through contacts at the mere sight of Virgil or Logan- 

Oh, right. Logan.

“The gift for Logan came.”

Roman’s eyes brightened. “Really? Just in time. Two days till Christmas.”

“Only two days to keep it hidden from Logan.” Roman tilted his head, confused. Virgil smacked him forehead, realization striking him. “Oh, right. You weren’t here last Christmas.”

“I had a good reason! I was connecting to the After because Christmas was one of our best shots to get in contact with my boss, because I had no idea if I still had my duties or if I had broken a law or-“

Virgil rested a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder, “You’re rambling, babe. And I know. It was a rough time for you, trying to readjust to life after being dead for five years, and you needed to fix any loose ends you left in the After. It’s okay. I was just going to tell you about hiding the present for Logan.”

Roman lifted an eyebrow. “Hiding the present? Isn’t that the point, Stormcloud?”

“Yeah, but Logan always finds his presents. Remember his birthday? You had just gotten back from a mission, and Logan had found his present where I hid it and I was mad for like, four hours?”

Roman nodded, remembrance showing in his eyes. “Oh yeah, that was funny. So because, we gotta hide it where Logan can’t find it?”

“Exactly. Any ideas?”

For a few moments, the apartment was silent. Then, a devious light filled Romans eyes, and he leaned over to whisper it to Virgil. 

The humans eyes widen, and a smirk appeared on his lips. “How are you an angel, you unholy genius? Because that- if it works- is going to leave Logan speechless for days. It’s pure evil. I love it. Come on, we gotta wrap it before Lo gets home.”

-/-

Two days later, on Christmas Morning, Logan felt the sunlight began to trickle in through the window above Virgil’s bed. He groaned, buried his head into the nearest warmest spot, then pulled away when some soft and light brush across his face. Logan opened his eyes, and sighed. Even without his glasses, he could see the massive appendages spread out from his boyfriend’s back.

“Roman, your wings came out again.” Logan said, sleep heavy in his voice. The angel groaned, sinking deeper into the bed as he ignored the words. On Logan’s other side, Virgil quietly woke up, glaring at the fluffy white wings that covered his vision.

“You know, if you get feathers all over my bed I’m not going to let you cuddle with me anymore. I bet Logan feels the same.”

Roman groaned again, but his wings flashed golden, and retracted into his body, leaving only the spiraling, wing like tattoos on his back- his wings’ passive state. When his wings were gone, he leaned over and buried his head into Logan shoulder. 

“Come on, love.” Logan said, pushing Roman’s bang’s our of his eyes.“It’s Christmas.”

“Sleep.” Roman decided, not moving.

Virgil sighed from his spot across the room- he seemed he had gotten up while Logan was dealing with their angel. “You’re probably going to have to carry him.”

Logan groaned, glaring at the boy laying next to him. “Are you seriously going to make me do that? Really, Roman?”

When Logan didn’t get a response, he sighed, getting out of Virgil’s bed. He accepted his glasses with tales from his human boyfriend, before returning his attention to Roman. When the angel still refused to get up, Logan leaned down and scooped the other into his arms. It wasn’t that hard- Roman was ridiculously light, and Logan was the strongest out of the three. Roman made some sort of happy noise, leaning closer to Logan’s chest. Virgil let out a laugh from across the room as Logan glared at their boyfriend. “Really. All of that just because you wanted me to carry you. Are we sure you’re an angel, because you simply do not act like one.”

“Shut up and carry me, Starlight.” Roman said, voice muffled from where he’s buried his head.

Logan pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You’re lucky I care for you.”

“You can say love, specs, no one is going to judge you for breaking your “I’m an emotionless robot uwu” act.”

“First of all, die. And secondly, Virgil why did you teach him uwu?”

Virgil laughed as he slipped passed them, pressing a kiss to Logan’s cheek as he walked into the kitchen. “It’s funny. Come on, I just gotta heat up the pancakes Patton left for us last night.”

Logan followed his, deposing Roman rather ungracefully onto a stool in their small kitchen. The angel steadied himself easily, before getting up to set the table. Logan started to make them coffee as Virgil unwrapped the plates Patton had made for them. 

After the trio drowned in coffee and pancakes (which had to have had magic in them, because they were impossibly good. or maybe it was the ‘secret ingredient of love’ Patton claimed made his cooking delicious), they found themselves sitting on their couch, next to their Christmas tree. 

“Open yours first, Ro.” Virgil said, nudging Logan. The other pulled out a slim, wrapped present. Roman dug through the paper, almost scratching off the bright red nail polish Virgil had applied for him. When he pulled out the envelope, he looked confused, but when he pulled it open, his eyes grew wider than quarters.

“Hadestown tickets?” Roman breathed, holding up the papers with pure glee in his eyes.

“Yup. Balcony seating, and we can spend a weekend in New York. You’ve been talking about the show so much, we thought you’d like to see it live.”

Roman’s smile was impossibly bright, and his eyes were glowing brighter. But for once, neither Logan nor Virgil scolded him about his eyes. They were too busy getting tackled into a massive group hug, and listening to the angel hush about how happy he was with the tickets and how much fun the trip was going to be. There might have been kisses involved, and Roman might have giddily called his boyfriends Stormcloud and Starlight a thousand times.

Once Roman was finished thanking them (and once Virgil and Logan recovered from the Affection Attack), Logan pulled out a present from where he’d put it under the tree the night before. “Virgil, this is yours.”

Virgil took the present, slowly unwrapping it. When he finally revealed the contents, he looked up at Logan with a raised eyebrow. “You let him raid Hot Topic?”

“He looked so pleased with himself, I had to let him.”

“Valid” Virgil agreed, pulling out a DVD of The Nightmare Before Christmas, and a marching mug and onesie. 

“I remembered you talking about how your old DVD was starting to skip.” Logan said.

“And I had to help him complete you Emo Nightmare aesthetic!” Roman agreed, throwing his legs across Virgil’s lap. When he didn’t get a response, Roman glanced over at his boyfriend. “Do you like it?”

Virgil rubber his eyes, smiling at his boyfriends. “You two did great. I love all of it.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, before Logan spoke up. “Where’s my present?”

Virgil’s eyes widened. “You didn’t find it?”

“I’m afraid not.”

Roman’s voice was giddy as he spoke. “Did you check under your bed?”

Without a word, Logan sprang up from the couch, and made a beeline for his bedroom. Roman leaned into Virgil as they heard a groan come from the nerd’s bedroom. “Are you kidding me?”

“It was so obvious, you weren’t going to look there!” Roman called, snuggling into Virgil further. “I did it, Vee. I stumped the award winning mystery novelist!”

“Yeah, you did, you little demon.”

Roman let out an offended noise, and Virgil laughed. A few moments later, Logan rentered and joined the cuddling, babbling about how many amazing images he was going to be able to get with the telescope, quickly forgetting about his defeat. Because why would he focus on that, when he could focus on his amazing soulmates laying around him, eyes bright with christmas cheer. 


End file.
